Embrasser la chimère
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Que donne un Stiles en boîte gay, une retrouvaille surprenante, un hyperactif très frustré et une chimère toujours aussi malicieuse ? Disclaimer Jeff Davis


**Thiam, Stiam, Sciles,... STEO pour aujourd'hui! Je me tente à un nouveau ship, bonne lecture !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **EMBRASSER LA CHIMERE**

Il avait fallu que Corey et Mason l'amènent dans une boîte gay après leur remise de diplôme! Liam étant avec sa famille, Scott avec Malia, Lydia encore à l'université, Stiles s'était retrouvé à les accompagner pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'accident. Il se retrouvait à les suivre en boîte! Etait-ce une erreur? Qui sait. Etait-ce un piège? Sûrement.

Dès qu'il entra, le couple disparut dans la foule. Stiles soupira en les voyant finalement s'éclater sur la piste. Stiles n'aimait pas cet endroit, il se sentait mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il soit comme tous ses mecs: gay. Seul Scott et une deuxième personne savait pour lui.

Stiles l'avait compris lorsqu'il était revenu. Il était différent, mauvais mais Stiles l'appréciait malgré ses erreurs. Ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre mais aussi ensemble contre la bande de Monroe.

Soudain, Stiles le vit. Il était au centre de la foule mouvante. Il le fixait intensément depuis la piste, le brun avala durement sa salive et demanda au barman un verre. Il but le verre en une traite tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait d'un air décidé vers le jeune hyperactif. La gorge en feu, il voulut éviter le regard de l'autre. Ce dernier sentait les battements cardiaques du brun, il les avait toujours entendus.

\- Stiles.

\- Theo...

Stiles évita le regard bleu acier de la chimère. Theo souriait de son air mystérieux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils allient s'embrasser. Mais Scott est arrivé et Theo était partit sans un mot sans un regard en arrière. L'humain en avait eu le coeur brisé, il avait tellement espérer. Scott avait vite compris sa bourde, et les deux frères avaient longuement parlé de la chimère. Stiles avait préféré oublier le jeune homme même si le prix était d'y laisser son coeur. Scott avait juste écouté les paroles de Stiles.

Mais il se trouvait en face de lui, plus sexy qu'il est permis avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues rougies.

\- T'en fais une tête!

\- Tu te demandes pas la raison ?

\- Roo, toujours frustré? Tu voulais tellement que je t'embrasse ce jour-là?

Stiles devint écarlate en une seconde.

-Bingo, j'ai eu dans le mille ! sourit Theo qui se mit assis sur le bord du bar, jambes ballantes.

\- Quoi ? grogna le brun qui voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

\- C'est fou qu'après tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je tienne toujours à quelqu'un. Qu'on puisse m'aimer.

\- Fais pas l'arrogant, Theo! Deaton a réussi à créer du sorbier pour chimère, je rêverai de t'enfermer pour toujours.

\- Toi avec moi? Enfermés à jamais, d'où te vient cette confiance, rit la chimère sarcastiquement.

\- Plutôt brûler en Enfer! s'empourpra l'hyperactif.

\- Je sais que tu mens, Stiles ! Tu voudrais m'embrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Pour que tu partes de nouveau ? marmonna Stiles, en contractant sa mâchoire.

\- Pas si tu m'embrasses là maintenant.

Theo le mettait au défi. Stiles, par l'alcool et le reste, se jeta sur les lèvres diablement envoûtantes de la chimère. Une main dans les cheveux de la chimère, Stiles accentua le baiser. Theo souriait à travers les lèvres de Stiles, répondit avec énergie au baiser.

Au loin, deux jeunes amoureux souriaient à la scène que leur offraient la chimère et le fils du shérif. Oui, c'était un piège. Avec d'excellents bénéfices au final, non ? Ce sera Scott qui sera heureux d'apprendre que son frère de coeur s'est rabiboché avec la chimère brune.

Après tout, il avait eu l'idée de ce plan. Il avait même contacté Theo pour qu'il vienne voir Stiles dans le boîte. L'adresse avait été donnée par Corey et Mason pendant la matinée.

 **Love, love, j'aime pas quand les gens ne finissent pas ensemble.**

 **Lâchez vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
